The present invention relates to the application of cosmetics, and more particularly to applicator devices for applying cosmetics, such as mascara, to the eye lashes. In the prior art applicator devices such as found in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,763,870 or 3,921,650 the devices that have been used for the application of cosmetics to eye lashes have required either stiff single elements or two elements. In the case of the first patent a single apparatus in the form of a stiff comb to apply the mascara is described. The inflexibility of the teeth of the comb requires the use of a brush in order to separate the lashes once the mascara is applied. With regard to may other and later patent while there has been a combination of the comb and brush it has required the use of one side of the implement and then turning it over to complete the finished approach to the application of the mascara.